


Tasteful Temptation

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: JR is someone that Kendall can no longer ignore.





	1. Chapter 1

His deep blue eyes were set on the ceiling above, losing themselves in the dark shadows dancing in the moonlight.  
  
After the night he had endured, the moment was welcome peace for him.  
  
In the past year, his life had been turned completely turned upside down.  
  
Now, it was coming together.  
  
The relationship between him and his father had improved beyond everyone's belief. And the bond he felt with his own son, the one he was forced to believe he had lost, was safe and sound only feet away.  
  
All things considered, the Adam Chandlers were doing just fine.  
  
Babe was a nuisance, but nearly nonexistent. And with her, the rest of his "extended" family was no longer included in his life.  
  
But he was okay.  
  
Finally, after all the lies and betrayals, JR had almost reached the point of happiness....almost...  
  
 _"Stop tempting me."  
  
Pulling her closer by his grasp on her hand, he bit his lower lip in response to her bright smile, "Never."  
  
She recognized the look in his eyes quickly, retracting her hand, "...and stop flirting with me."  
  
"I'll stop, when you don't enjoy it any longer."_  
  
Leaning his head further into his pillow, he tried to forget that playful smile and those crystal blue eyes.  
  
He could not.  
  
For weeks now, his mind had returned to the one woman who had always held a piece of him.  
  
The one woman he had always turned to...his best friend.  
  
But there was an obstacle.  
  
 _{I am the one you denied  
You pushed me off every time I tried  
But I'm all right  
I'm able to swallow my pride  
And put all the bull**** to the side  
If you ready to ride  
I'm down for a one night stand  
I'll accept it any way that I can  
Cause I ain't your man  
I'll try for whatever it's worth  
Just remember who played who first}  
  
"You do remember Ethan? You know, my--tall boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, he's a good guy." Meeting her eyes bravely, he assured her, "But I'm better."_  
  
His confidence came from the belief he carried. The belief that no one was better for her.  
  
 _I'm the only one who could ever possible be Kendall's equal._  
  
The sent a deep breath into his lungs, hoping to calm down his many nerves.  
  
All these ideas, all his plans had been coming together, for months...except where she was concerned.  
  
Kendall was the only one he could never control, but also the  ** _only_**  one he never wanted too.  
  
Thinking of her, he felt the smile on his lips.   
  
The butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and his heart skipped a familiar beat.  
  
However, his defenses soon followed.  
  
His love tended to be so deep, it blinded him.  
  
And he would be damned, if he was the fool again.  
  
 _But it's not like that with her. Never has been._  
  
With that, his mind once again finding a gorgeous image of her.  
  
 _Kneeling before him, she stared up at him with admiration, "You and Ethan are so much alike."  
  
"Why? Because we both enjoy the same beautiful, exciting woman?"  
  
{I can't keep my eyes off ya  
I can tell why them other guys lost ya  
Ya kind's rarer than a flyin' saucer  
And that's why I can offer   
Similarities and the characters  
Haven't ya heard the word   
Round town how I get down  
They gone whistle  
Every body part is official   
When that ass witchu   
Got my **** hard as a missile  
Don't hop on top cause I ride around wit a pistol  
If they pull us over I'll be out of town wit a issue  
  
If you was mine I'd introduce you to momma, girl  
You're stylin in your boots 'n Gabanna  
I'm so used to your prada  
I take trips cause out in Houston it's hotta  
Throwing that Al Green 'n juice that impala  
Lay my jewels on my collar  
Ya had me feeling like a fool when I holla'd  
Trying to squeeze in, but you wouldn't bother  
But I ain't either  
Soon as I realize that I didn't need her  
She in a rush to get close to me, but I ain't eager}_  
  
Her slight surprise was sweet...almost innocent.  
  
 _Innocence...something I've missed for a long while._  
  
JR could possibly be the only one to ever see Kendall Hart as innocence, but he did.  
  
In flashes, in stolen moments when he caught her off guard, he saw it.  
  
 _"Ethan's strong. But there's this sweetness...about him. He's warm, and he's loving. And I don't want that to change."  
  
"Well, if it does..." Setting his glass down behind her, sure she noted their nearness, he gruffly suggested, "check out what I have to offer."  
  
"...you never stop, do you?"  
  
"If I stopped," He bored his eyes into hers, "I'd never win."_  
  
Kendall could not be won.   
  
She had to be earned.  
  
And he tried, unable to give up.  
  
 _"Stop! Stop overanalyzing things. You need to relax." Moving behind her, he began to massage her shoulders, "You're just so darn--tense."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Well, I have something that could help you with that. You want to know what?" He hugged her shoulders, resting his chin upon one of his hands.  
  
"I already know." Amused, she insisted, " you are incorrigible."  
  
"Is that the same thing as irresistible?"  
  
{I am the one you denied  
You pushed me off every time I tried  
But I'm all right  
I'm able to swallow my pride  
And put all the bull**** to the side  
If you ready to ride  
I'm down for a one night stand  
I'll accept it any way that I can  
Cause I ain't your man  
I'll try for whatever it's worth  
Just remember who played who first}_  
  
His honesty with her had been his saving grace.  
  
Never had he made his feelings secret, and he had even thrown himself at her in the worst of situation...no matter what the circumstance.  
  
 _"I'm with Ethan."  
  
"I wasn't suggesting you leave him."  
  
"Good, because I wouldn't."_  
  
Shameless flirting was not a problem for him, but sometimes he scared himself.  
  
Kendall's eyes, her honesty, everything about her a way of making him painfully honest.  
  
 _"I wish I would've fallen...for you instead of Babe."  
  
"Would you stop?"  
  
"I'm serious, Kendall."_  
  
It was painful and true.  
  
Babe had taken everything good he had.   
  
His heart, his loyalty, and his family had been stolen from him because of one woman... ** _her_**  choices.  
  
And everything had changed.  
  
JR, in the present, held no resemblance to the boy who belonged to the world.  
  
Instead, JR had grown to be a father with emotional baggage....but he wanted more.  
  
For his son, for himself, he needed some of his former self back in his heart.  
  
And he knew it.  
  
 _{Look, I don't mean to bother you  
But your sex appeal is remarkable  
You make a G wanna walk around in a park witchu  
There ain't no telling the kinda things that Im'a start to do  
If I get wrapped up on your ass too fast  
I can tell you feel the same cuz when I ask you laugh  
So I'ma leave it at that take a hint in put in my math  
I imagine you probably look twice as good in a bath  
And I'm buggin'  
Cause I can see you right in the hood when I pass  
  
I'm never stable cause business is on my ass  
But you can be the one that I visit before I dash  
And I admit I been the type to hit 'n split  
But you can't blame me for the females that I been gettin' wit  
Cause  
Most of these broads just have they eyes on my grit  
Til they ain't get **** 'n learn to be satisfied with the ****  
And if you ain't worth it, that's all you get  
I ain't gonna blame you I'ma blame all you ******  
Cause}  
  
"All right, could you give little Adam a kiss goodbye for me, please?"  
  
"Don't I get one to pass it on to him?"  
  
Leaning towards him, she responded,"...no."  
  
He pleaded to her with a gaze only to receive her insistence.  
  
"Noooo."  
  
Watching her leave the room, he fell to the couch only to receive her laugh and memorable grin._  
  
That conversation had remained with him for weeks, along with many others they had since.  
  
But this particular conversation had changed everything, a simple proposition had made this night possible.  
  
 _"If there's anything you need, any time you need it. I'm here."  
  
"You are so bad."  
  
"Ethan would never have to know."_  
  
His eyes wandered to her bare back facing him, and a smile formed on his lips.  
  
Lying on his side, he placed a few sweet kisses to her shoulder and neck to absorb her soft moan.  
  
JR wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her nude body to his own, and it felt just as he had expected it to...perfect.  
  
Inhaling the scent of her hair deeply, he closed his eyes and recalled the events which had exhausted them both.  
  
 _{I am the one you denied  
You pushed me off every time I tried  
But I'm all right  
I'm able to swallow my pride  
And put all the bull**** to the side  
If you ready to ride  
I'm down for a one night stand  
I'll accept it any way that I can  
Cause I ain't your man  
I'll try for whatever it's worth  
Just remember who played who first}  
  
Frantic kisses, impatient hands, had sent them falling onto the bed, but he had managed to stop himself.  
  
He caught her off guard with his passionate gaze, commanding her softly, "Tell me you want me."  
  
Placing her hands on his face, she nodded slowly with a heated whisper, "I want you, JR."  
  
He obliged as she pulled him towards her.  
  
Her whisper reminding him, "I want you."_  
  
Everything had fallen into place.  
  
Ethan had screwed up, ignored Kendall's warnings one too many times, and she had taken advantage of JR's offer.  
  
Holding her close to him, he swallowed a lump in his throat...fully aware a mistake had been made.  
  
Kendall still had an out.   
  
He had given her the opportunity to forget all of this with one overly confident statement...  
  
 _"Ethan would never have to know."_  
  
~*~  
  
Blinking his eyes open slowly, he reached to the space beside him.  
  
 _Kendall?_  
  
Her weight was gone and, with a glance, he confirmed she vacated the warmth of their night together.  
  
Sitting up slowly, he immediately searched for her clothes that he removed the night prior.  
  
 _She's gone.  
  
{It seems like your attitude  
Only appears when I'm mad at you  
And several situations occur and that includes  
When I'm gone too long ridin' thru them avenues  
As soon as I get home there's rumors and scattered news  
You know my fantasies and my feeling things or can this be  
Your girlfriend trying to sandwich me  
My hearts colder then sandwich meat  
Cause I come from the hood where the hammers beat  
  
I move fast but at switch pace  
And pop a listerine strip in before you get all up in a ***** face  
Moving your body like this  
Gone make me blow like a bottle of cris  
Man, I don't know no one hotter to twist  
You got my temperature risin' from your hips to your thighs and  
That glare in your eyes will brighten up a horizon  
It comes naturally I don't bribe 'em  
It's easy as... 1,2,3 and I slide in}_  
  
JR's fears had been realized, and it left him confused.  
  
Should he be disappointed that she wanted to forget? Or embrace the idea he held a chance?  
  
Before he could answer the question for himself, he heard the soft turn of his bathroom door.  
  
She appeared, offering a timid smile, and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
Relieved, JR grinned slightly and greeted her warmly, "Good morning, Kendall."  
  
"In some ways."   
  
He watched her closely as she approached the bed, looking as though she was unsure she should do so.  
  
Clasping her sweater in her hands, she bowed her head sadly and asked softly, "Are we still friends?"  
  
Her question struck him hard, wounding him deeply.  
  
But he hid it with a confident smile, "Always."  
  
"Good, because...if I lost you, JR...I..."  
  
"Hey..." Extending his open hand, he felt his hopes soar as she placed her hand in his.  
  
She moved closer, eventually sitting beside him, and met his eyes with sincerity.  
  
Stroking her cheek with his free hand, he assured her softly, "I'm not going on anywhere, no matter what."  
  
"Good...because I need you."  
  
"I'm here, Kendall. I'm always here."  
  
"You are." She nodded slowly, raising her hand to his cheek, and lost herself in his gaze, whispering, "I can count on you."  
  
"That'll never change..." Slightly vulnerable due to the exposure of everything above the waist, he hung his head, "even if you want to forget--"  
  
She cut him off with a passionate kiss, nearly robbing herself of common sense.  
  
 _{I am the one you denied  
You pushed me off every time I tried  
But I'm all right  
I'm able to swallow my pride  
And put all the bull**** to the side  
If you ready to ride  
I'm down for a one night stand  
I'll accept it any way that I can  
Cause I ain't your man  
I'll try for whatever it's worth  
Just remember who played who first}_  
  
Pulling away, she gazed into his eyes...slightly mystified...and sighed heavily, "This isn't right."  
  
"I know." He agreed impatiently then drew her back into another deep kiss, feeling goose bumps arise the moment her hands touched his chest.  
  
Again, Kendall managed to escape.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"He hurt you first."  
  
Another urgent kiss nearly brought them back to last night.  
  
"I don't know what to do, JR."  
  
"We'll figure it out later."  
  
This time, he tried a different approach and attacked her neck with moist heated kisses.  
  
And, with ease, she had given in.  
  
 _ **Song Credit: "Karma" - Lloyd Banks Featuring Avant**_


	2. Chapter 2

Laughing almost angrily, he stood still as she made her way away from him, "Is--is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just--I'm not in the mood, all right?"  
  
"Fine, but that doesn't explain why you've failed to return any of my affection over the last couple of days."  
  
 _Has it already been that long?_  
  
His voice brought her back, "Kendall, what is it?"  
  
She thought sadly, recalling her late night meeting with her best friend, and continued to stare away from her boyfriend, sighing heavily, "I--I just can't, all right?"  
  
"Tell me what I can do."  
  
"Nothing, okay? It's all me."  
  
"Well, what's changed? Talk to me. I love you."  
  
Those three words seemed as easy good morning to him these days, reminding her they may be just as meaningless as he continued to neglect her.  
  
"Ethan, just give me a break, all right?" Kendall snapped, facing him with her fiery gaze, crossing her arms angrily, "I've got a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"Then share with me."  
  
"It's too--I can't." Shrugging her shoulders, she bowed her head in shame, "Let me deal with this alone."  
  
"The more you speak of this thing, it's growing. The space between us...it's just getting larger by the second and--"  
  
"Space?" Her eyes shot to his, her jaw slightly ajar in disbelief, as she returned to anger and frustration, "You leave for weeks on end, you ignore me, you feed on this obsession to bury your father, and dare I go on?"  
  
"Is that what this is? You're not getting all of my attention so I get none of yours?"  
  
"Oh, so it's my fault again? Did it ever occur to you that I'm doing all the work in this relationship while you work so hard elsewhere?"   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Right before you left for Paris, without me, I told you I was sick of this. Before I could even tell you about the whole incident I had with that freak Greenlee and my overprotective mother, you were gone."  
  
"I told you. I had to leave."  
  
"You left a note, and I would have taken two seconds to go with you to see  _ **my**_  sister!"  
  
"Fine, tell me what a bastard I am! But stop hiding from me, Kendall!"  
  
"Sounds like trouble in paradise."  
  
The moment her voice hit the air, the two were leaning their heads back in frustration.  
  
Hearing the door close, Kendall pushed past Ethan to the kitchen and greeted sarcastically, "Mother, so nice of you to stop by...and so early."  
  
"I knew you'd appreciate my excitement." Erica blinked her eyes playfully, ignoring anyone but her daughter, and sashayed into the kitchen, "I'm here to start our new beginning, honey. Beginning early will have to part of the newest plan, that way we can get to the bossing around earlier."  
  
"Don't mind me." Ethan interjected suddenly, causing the women to glance at him.  
  
"Okay." Erica acknowledged him momentarily, accepting his invitation, and turned back to Kendall, "I've secured the perfect space so now we'll go into the hiring process."  
  
While she began to dive into the plan, Ethan inched his way towards the door, "Kendall?"  
  
Their eyes met, both calmed only slightly.  
  
"We'll continue this later?"  
  
"Sure." She replied unenthusiastically, avoiding his eyes, as he made a hasty exit.  
  
"It would seem as though our prince charming is proving to be exactly what kind of frog he can be." Erica awaited her daughter's eyes and released a sigh, when Kendall simply stared away, "We can make him disappear, honey. All it would take is you simply saying the word, and I would take care of the rest."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"You remember that show with the witch, a simple twinkle of her nose, and all was as she wished it?"   
  
Kendall nodded firmly.  
  
"I'm much better. A simple snap of my fingers, and all will be as we  _ **command**_  it. I can promise you that any spell we cast will cause more damage."  
  
"Do you hear yourself?" Appreciating her mother's playfulness, she sighed heavily after grabbing a cup of coffee and added, "You are comparing yourself to a fictional character, a witch and that, and you think you're sane enough to upstart a whole new company?"  
  
"This is me, completely level headed, and focused  ** _entirely_**  on my family." Her statement caused a small smile to spread on Kendall's lips, prompting Erica to reach across and touch her hand to her cheek, "I want your life to be perfect, Kendall. Absolutely everything you deserve...don't waste your time on someone who isn't--"  
  
A soft knock on the door cut her sentence off.  
  
Somewhat confused, Kendall set her mug down and answered the sound quickly.  
  
With a clip board in one hand, a bouquet in the opposite, the delivery man smiled politely, "Ms. Hart?"  
  
She let out wide grin, answering proudly, "Yes, I am."  
  
"Sign here."  
  
Anxiously signing the form, Kendall called back to Erica, "Do you see mother? This is the sort of thing that keeps me with Ethan."  
  
The man handed over the elaborate mix of pink and red roses after accepting the clip board.  
  
Shutting the door quickly, she set the flowers on the nearest solid surface and bragged, "He probably wrote me this long apology."  
  
Her mother rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Probably has the flower company on speed dial."  
  
Ignoring her mother's words, she pulled out the card and read it quickly.  
  
 _Thinking of you...as always.  
  
Your not so secret admirer._  
  
Kendall could feel a shiver run through her, recalling the not so distant past, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Kendall? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Shoving the card back into the tiny envelope, she tapped it against her palm and turned to Erica, "Turns out he's not so good with words."  
  
~*~  
  
 _"Are we still friends?"  
  
Her question struck him hard, wounding him deeply. But he hid it with a confident smile, "Always."  
  
"Good, because...if I lost you, JR...I..."  
  
"Hey..." Extending his open hand, he felt his hopes soar as she placed her hand in his.  
  
She moved closer, eventually sitting beside him, and met his eyes with sincerity.  
  
Stroking her cheek with his free hand, he assured her softly, "I'm not going on anywhere, no matter what."  
  
"Good...because I need you."  
  
"I'm here, Kendall. I'm always here."_  
  
JR went over the conversation repeatedly in the brief moments he could not recall the feel, the scent, and sweet taste of her.  
  
Leaning back in the comfy office chair, he focused outwardly on nothing in particular as a war raged inside.  
  
Promises he had made and kept were suffocating him.  
  
 _Why the hell did I agree to be quiet about this?_  
  
It had only a couple of days since their encounter, and he felt like he had lost his mind.  
  
A ringing phone snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to answer half heartedly, "Hello?"  
  
"JR?...it's me."  
  
Smiling slightly, comforted by the mere sound of her voice, he responded warmly, "Hey...how are you?"  
  
"Well...I was feeling a little down until..."  
  
"I take it you got my gift."  
  
"You know you can't send me flowers. Ethan will--"  
  
"He should be the one sending them."  
  
She said nothing, merely made a soft groan of acknowledgement.  
  
 _Perhaps agreement?_  
  
A moment of silence passed before he sighed heavily, confessing, "Kendall, I have to see you."  
  
"...I'll see what I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling onto her side, she faced away from him and hugged the covers tightly to her chest.  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to regain his wits before turning on his side to face her. Raising a hand to the bare sking of her back and bicep, he propped his head up with the opposite hand, "What is it, Kendall? What's wrong?"  
  
"...besides the fact that I just had sex again with my best friend? Besides the fact that I'm still with Ethan?"  
  
 _I know that. I wish you weren't. Leave him._  
  
He swallowed the words bitterly, continuing with his small sign of affection, and remained silent.  
  
Lying back again, she stared up at him with a sad smile, "I'm sorry. That--that comment wasn't meant for you."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"I don't know...me?"  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Kendall. This--whatever it is--is all your call."  
  
"You mean you wouldn't mind in the least, if I decided to stop these little meetings between us?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't aware we had established meetings. And, hell yeah, I'd mind." JR's light tone evoked a genuine smile from her lips, and he was completely sincere, assuring her quietly, "I'm your friend first, Kendall. I don't want to lose that or you. So...I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you...including back off."  
  
She stared at him uncertain, clearly considering the 'out' once more.  
  
When seeing this, he overed a crooked grin, "But..." He leaned in carefully, familiarzing his lips with the sensitive spot of her neck, and whispered against her skin, "you sure you want me to back off?"  
  
Kendall's eyes fluttered close at his kiss, her mind clearly losing all focus as her body rushed with heat.  
  
A soft moan of defeat had brought him closer, his mouth fully occupied as his hands began to explore the length of her body.  
  
Unable to push him away, she embraced him and drowned in the attention he gave her.  
  
 _Oh God...please help me think...please...do something..._  
  
Kendall pleaded one last time as JR began to move his kisses downward.  
  
Her last ditch prayer was answered.  
  
The loud ring of her cell phone cut him short of his destination, causing her push him back weakly.  
  
Once she had, he sat up and groaned angrily, "I hate whoever that is."  
  
Smiling awkwardly, she reached into her purse and retrieved the phone quickly, "Hello?"  
  
"Kendall, it's me."  
  
"Mother? What is it?"  
  
"Where are you? You were suppose to meet me at the new office an hour ago? I chalked up to traffic, but seeing as there isn't any Pine Valley..."  
  
"Oh..." She shut her eyes tightly, holding her hand to her forehead, and sighed heavily, "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. I--I'm on my way."  
  
"It's Ethan, right? He's the reason you forgot me?"  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Lie to me all you'd like, Kendall."  
  
"Drop it, I'm on my way." Snapping her cell phone shut, she offered JR an apologetic grin, "I have to--"  
  
"...go."   
  
Kendall slipped out of bed, not yet as comfortable as he seemed with the nudity between them, and quickly began to dress, suddenly wishing it was the dead of night.  
  
"So what's the deal with Erica?"  
  
 _Conversation? That's good. I can do that...now._  
  
Kendall laughed inwardly at her own thoughts, snapping her the clasps of her bra, "It's this new company. She's driving herself nuts, me in the process, by trying to make everything so damn perfect."  
  
"Explains where you get it from."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she slipped on her silky top and stepped into her skirt, "Anyway...she's got this brilliant 'new beginnings' idea. And she thinks it doesn't only have to be her beginning, but also mine, and we can begin a new Kane empire."  
  
Crossing his arms behind his head, he lied back and frowned, "Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"I guess." She squared her shoulders, sitting back on the empty space beside him, and folded her legs before herself, confessing, "But it's kind of got me worried."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is all still new to me. Especially after the whole Michael Cambius mess. I'm not use to--people caring about or loving me, you know?" A faint smile haunted her lips as she admitted softly, "It's weird. It's like--I have a family now."  
  
"You do." JR sat up suddenly, meeting her eyes with a tenderness that caught her breathless, "I hope you consider me and Little Adam as a part of that too. Because...we think of you."  
  
"How do you know what baby A is thinkin'?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to think me and my son are a lot a like."  
  
"What? Impatient?"  
  
Once she had finished an awkward laugh, he replied with a seductive tone, "I'm patient, when it counts."  
  
 _Don't I know it._    
  
Ignoring the thought, she stood to her feet with a sharp breath, "I gotta go."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
She slipped into her heels, grabbing her purse, and headed for the door.  
  
Just as she was about to exit, she heard his voice right behind her, "Kendall."  
  
She spun around to find him right there and, before she could protest, he had swept her away in a passionate kiss.  
  
He backed her into the door, one hand in her hair as the other clutched the bedsheet at his waist.  
  
After a moment, completely lost once again, she let out a breath of relief as he pulled away.  
  
JR was pleased by her reaction, stroking her cheek with his fingertips, and spoke low, his breath still close enough send shivers through her, "Let me know when you want to meet again."  
  
Feeling somehow helpless, she nodded slowly without a word and followed his lead.  
  
He stepped back, allowing her to get away from the door, then pulled it open, signaling for her to step out.  
  
 _Remember your mother, Kendall._  
  
Clearing her throat, she offered him one last grin and exited the room as quickly as possible.  
  
JR peered out of the doorway, watching every movement until she had completely disappeared out of his sight.  
  
Shutting the door softly, he turned towards the messy bed and tried to conceal a smile.  
  
 _She doesn't want me to back off._


End file.
